Accidental Love
by Kiara2811
Summary: A Tiva Story, with a happy ending, Rated M for safety. Only mention of Smut/Lemon, may include graphic details later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Tiva FanFiction i have started working on, i realize the first chapter is a little small, but i assure you they will get longer as i work on my writing.

I Don't own any of the characters or NCIS, this is purely for entertainment purposes, no infringement intended.

I hope you enjoy it :D

I was woken to the sound of passing traffic outside and the sun shining through the window on my face before I realized I wasn't lying in bed alone, it took me a while to realize that the second body in my bed was none other than Tony DiNozzo. I instantly jumped out of bed worried about what I had just seen and all that was going through my mind was "did I sleep with him last night or did he just stay over". I decided to go have a shower because I figured that would help me remember what actually happened last night. I stood there letting the water run over me and realized that we did sleep together because there is no other reason I would be in bed naked. I have had feelings for tony for a while ever since I came back from Israel I have had to hide my feelings from Tony, Gibbs and myself because I knew that I would never be able to act on them especially because of Gibbs rule #12 "never date a co-worker".

I stood in the shower for over an hour thinking about what I should do next and finally I decided I would go out there and when Tony wakes up talk to him and say that I think we should not think of last night as anything but a mistake and an accident. The only reason I was going to say this is I assumed that we had only done this because we had been drinking I'm mean after all it was Friday and when had just finished investigating a rape murder case.

After spending another 30 minutes in the bathroom getting dressed and straitening my hair I finally walk out of the bathroom and I half expected to see him still lying there but to my surprise the bed was empty, so I walked out into the kitchen and saw Tony there cooking pancakes, he obviously hears me walk in cause as he's turning around he says

"Did I ever mention how good Italians are at cooking?"

"Yes Tony numerous times….listen before we start eating can I talk to you about what happened last night"

"Oh yeah last night was grea-"

"Tony Tony please stop, yes last night was great but I think that we should just leave it there because just think what Gibbs is going to do if he finds out ,and besides its not like it would have gone anywhere it just would have been sex sex sex and right now I'm really looking for something more committing"

"Ziva calm down I get where you're going, and if you want to leave it then we will leave it"

At that moment both our phones started going off and we knew that ringing meant that there was a dead marine out there somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later I found myself waking up at 2 am in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep, but after a while I realized that I was just not going to. I got up and walk out into my lounge room and sat down on my couch. I started thinking about the case we had working on during the week, it was Serial Killer that was targeting teenage children whose parents were recruiting officers, and it has been really hard to find the murder because each victim had been killed in a different way. After a while I decided I would have to find something to occupy me, because this was bringing up too many memory's of Tali my sister who had been killed in a suicide bombing when she was only fifteen. I found myself looking through pictures of when I first moved here, there was pictures of the case were I was observing, Tony had taken a picture of me wearing that hat with the ventilation hole in it. It was hard to believe that was five years ago.

I found myself sitting there looking at pictures for 2 hours, and just before I was going to go back to sleep before I had to get up again at 6am I found a picture that Tony had given me after we had come back from Paris. He had declared that it was his favourite picture; it was the one with me in it. I stared at the picture wondering if Tony had any clue how I felt about him, I could never tell him because he would just make a joke out of it and I would then inflict pain on him for being so heartless.

I finally decided that I would need to get to sleep so I put the photo back and started heading back to my room. I got back into bed and closed my eyes to try and get back to sleep and for a while I lay there thinking about Tony and what it would be like if we did have that stupid rule of "never date a co-worker". It felt like I was lying there thinking for ages before I manage to drift off to sleep, I swear it was like five minutes later I heard the buzz of my alarm clock I rolled over and stared at the clock on my beside table and for a moment all I could focus on was the glow of the 6:00am, I slapped the snooze button to stop the alarm from continuing

I dragged myself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I stared into the mirror a looked at the humungous bags I had under my eyes and thought to myself "I am never going to make it through to day". I turned the tap on and splashed cold water on my face to try and wake me up a bit more, and when that didn't work I decided to have a shower. After spending an extra five minutes in the shower letting the water run over me. I got out and got dressed and headed into the kitchen to have my usual bowl of strawberries and vanilla yogurt. By the time I was finished eating I looked at the time and saw it was 6:40am and I knew I was going to be late considering that its takes me 25 minutes to get to NCIS. I ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth.

By the time I got down to my car it was 6:45am, and if I was going to get there on time I was going to have to break the speed limit, but according to Tony every time I drive I break the limit, which is probably why I don't get to drive much. I hoped into my mini and headed off to NCIS.

I managed to get to NCIS by 7:00am, as I heard the "ding" of the elevator I walked out and headed to my desk, as usual I saw McGee sitting as his desk fiddling with his computer. Tony was as usual late, and Gibbs was probably upstairs talking to the director or in MTAC. I sat down in my chair and switched on my computer, and while I waited for it to load up I could feel a headache coming on so I decided to rest my head in my arms on my desk. Some how I managed to fall asleep because the next thing I know I heard was Gibbs Saying "do you have a death wish DiNozzo", I looked up and I saw Tony holding a drink bottle full of water above my head. I was so tired that for once I didn't feel like hitting him, so I just put my head back into my arms.

I was woken up again a few hours later to Gibbs saying "Grab your gear! We got a lead", so I quickly got up and grabbed my bag and my gun and followed everyone else to the elevator.

We arrived at an abandoned warehouse, and split up McGee went with Gibbs and Tony was with me. We got instructed to go around the back. As we were walking around I heard Tony say

"Did you have a long night last night Zee-Vah?"

"No I couldn't sleep, even so why do you care" I replied

"Well I was just wondering why you are so tired that's all, aren't I allowed to worry about my partner"

"Well yes you are but it's not your concern, but any way shhh"

We arrived at the door at the back of the warehouse; the door was closed but not locked so as I opened the door Tony looked through it to make sure it was clear, he walk in and I closely followed. We kept on looking around making sure every was clear, we ran into Gibbs and McGee and continued to look around, we came across another closed door but this time this one was locked, I grabbed out my lock picking tools and attempted to pick the lock. Within 10 seconds I had picked the lock, and I slowly opened it. Gibbs, Tony and McGee Went inside and I once again followed. Inside was just another normal room with a door on the other side. We started to head over to the next door when all of a sudden there was a loud bang…


End file.
